The Wrong Conclusion
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: Ino and Sasuke have been best friends ever since he came back to Konoha. And when Sasuke starts to fall in love with a mystery girl, Ino comes the the conclusion that it probably isn't her. But is Ino's conclusion correct? Oneshot Sasuino


**THE WRONG CONCLUSION**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuino, and everyone and anything mentioned in this story. I only own the plot.

Lyn: My 1st fanfic! Special thanks to** LAMANTH** who gave me tips on writing. Yeah, I followed her advice, and was able to create this fic while listening to "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Let's get the story on the road! Oh, and if you think Sasuke is OOC, it's because he became nicer and more open. Thank you.

Ino looked at Sasuke, who was sitting across her in a booth in Ichiraku ramen, a fake smile on her lips. Currently, Sasuke was talking about his crush on a certain girl, and he trusted Ino enough to tell her because, "You're my best friend after all." Ino looked happy, but if you looked at her eyes, you'd read "hurt and jealousy" plastered in those baby blue orbs of hers.

Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, Ino wasn't crazy about him anymore, and that erased any awkwardness between them, in fact they became the best of friends. They were both sent on the same missions, and that tightened their friendship even more. Although there were two problems Ino had with their friendship: Her old feelings for Sasuke were threatening to resurface (the fact that Sasuke was nicer and more handsome than before didn't help), and Ino had to force her heart to stop getting all-fluttery whenever they were together, and of course: The Rabid Sasuke Fangirls.

But this time, seeing Sasuke getting all starry-eyed and saying things like, "She's beautiful, extremely talented, and really nice," was tearing her insides. But on the outside, she had a teasing smirk. "So Sasuke, who's the lucky gal, ne?" She asked, forcing her voice to be teasing. 'I'm gonna torture her with the shintenshin!' she thought. Sasuke just winked, "You'll find out soon Ino." "Aaw, come on, pretty please?" She persisted, with puppy dog eyes. "Nope." Ino sighed then looked at the time. "Ooh, shoot! Sasuke, I gotta go work! Sorry! She gave him a peck on the cheek, and then ran outside fast, failing to see the light pink hue staining her best bud's cheeks. "Hn"

When Ino was safely in the flower shop, she let a lone tear fall. " I wonder what the girl has that I don't. She is so lucky." She sighed then proceeded to arrange the flowers on display.

Two hours later, the bell on the shop's door chimed, signaling that someone came inside the shop. Ino was too busy arranging lilies and started to give her memorized speech, not looking at the customer. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flo- Sasuke! What're you doing here?" Ino asked. "I'm going to buy flowers. What else?" He replied sarcastically. 'You could've said you wanted to see me.' She thought. "Oh. What's the occasion?" Ino asked. "I'm giving them to her." Sasuke answered, sort of embarrassed. "Oooohh! Sasuke's finally growing up!" She answered with forced cheeriness. "Any particular flower Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. "3 lilies, 3 orchids, and throw in a red rose please." "No problem! Color of the ribbon?" "Purple." "Gotcha." Ino wrapped the flowers, and then walked to the cashier. "How much?" Sasuke had asked. "7.50 yen" He gave the money to Ino then she gave the flowers to him, smiling weakly. "Girl must be special, huh? Can you tell me who she is now?" "Yeah she's really special. Oh, you wanna know who she is? Fine. I'll tell you." Sasuke smirked then handed Ino the flowers. "That girl is you."

Ino was utterly speechless yet happy at the same time. "Me? I thought it was someone else…" She said eyes widening. She couldn't believe her luck. 'Well, I can't torture myself with the shintenshin now, can I?' she thought. Sasuke just stared at her. "You do know that you're practically the only girl I hang out with? Aside from Sakura? And Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend!" "But why me?" Ino asked, confused but happy. "Who else is beautiful, talented, and nice at the same time? You've changed for the better Ino. I love you." He said blushing (!). "Thanks Sasuke. That means a lot to me. Oh and I love you too." Ino replied with a smirk. Sasuke also smirked. "Now that's said and done, will you be mine, Ino – _chan_?" Ino felt tears of joy roll from her eyes. "Of course Sasuke-kun! Until the day we die." Sasuke closed the gap between them, sealing their fate. (Crap, I'm starting to sound like Neji)

5 years later 

To make a long story short, Sasuke and Ino got together for two years before getting married. Their first child was a girl, Uchiha Akemi. They were indeed very happy. To them, the life they had was perfect. And Ino realized that The Wrong Conclusion led her to the right path.

THE END

Lyn: Feedback would be appreciated thank you.


End file.
